Carnival Of Life
by xxforeverxlovexx
Summary: The gang is back! But what happens when May curses Jaime? Will Dracula find the cure before the curse ends up destroying his life? Will he lose his love once more or even lose everything he has? OCxDracula [Second Saga to Carnival Of The Night]


Author's Note: So... I have another idea for a different fanfic but... I think I'm going to hold off on doing so. I rather finish this saga and then perhaps move on. Anyways! I know the last chapter in Carnival Of The Night wasn't exactly like how the movie is or from what I saw from clips but I tried to do my best with that.

Welcome to Carnival Of Life! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Watch The World Burn

It had been almost four months since the wedding and almost five since I had found out I was pregnant. I wondered how Mavis and Jonny were doing over in the states since they decided to visit his parents. It was rather torture for Drac since it was truly the first time he was letting his daughter leave. I shook my head as I cleared my thoughts and looked around the room. A smile came across my features as I looked at the two cribs that had been set up and various baby items had been placed. I hated the fact that it was closer to my due date and I knew it was high risk even for a vampire. "Serenity? Are you in here?" A voice asked and I blinked as I turned around to see Wanda. I smiled as I waved at the female werewolf and walked closer to her. "It feels odd... I mean not having Mavis but... She has her own life to live." I said with a small laugh.

Wanda laughed slightly as she shook her head then looked at me. "How are the twins?" She asked. I smiled and gently touched my almost round belly then felt a kick. I blinked a few times and smiled wide as I hadn't felt them move just yet. Sure, I had felt a few twiches here and there but this was the first time I had finally felt them move. I had began to worry that perhaps something had happened to them but it seems they just decided to play a joke. "Doing well... Sorry... I just felt them kick for the first time... It felt odd..." I said with a small laugh. Wanda smiled as she nodded her head in agreement. "When I was pregnant the first time... I thought it felt odd as well but you get used to it." She said.

I nodded my head in agreement and smiled as I gently rubbed my round belly then blinked a few times as I looked over to see Drac standing there. Wanda appearently had noticed before I did and was leaving the room. I smiled even more as I quickly grabbed Drac's hand and placed it on my belly. "Just wait a moment..." I said with a small giggle. It took a few moments and then Drac felt a few kicks. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. "You should be resting, my love." Drac said as he looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "I know but... I can't stand just laying there and doing nothing." I said then sighed slightly as I looked over into the hallway. I froze as I saw Mavis standing there and looking rather nervous then putting her finger to her lips. I knew that meant she didn't want her father to know she was back from her honeymoon trip with Jonathan.

"Excuse me for a moment, love." I said and closed the door behind me. I raised an eyebrow again as I looked at Mavis. "So...What exactly is going on to cause you not to let your father know your here?" I asked. Mavis looked down for a few moments and then looked at me. "I'm pregnant... Almost three months along now..." She said. I gasped and smiled wide as I heard this then hugged her. "Oh Mavis! I'm excited to hear this! You need to let your father know... I mean after all... It seems these two will be older by a few months." I said then laughed a bit as I pointed at my round belly. Mavis smiled and giggled slightly as she nodded her head. "He's in the twins room... I know he will be glad to see you... Also he will be telling you to rest as well... He's been doing that since after the wedding." I said then smiled.

I decided that it was best if I left the two alone as they talked and made my way to the main area of the hotel. It was exactly after the wedding that Drac had decided to allow humans into the hotel and be able to stay. I felt rather odd being around humans since I was one at one point but it was something I was coming to terms with it seemed. "Oh my goodness! Are you related to Dracula?!" A human female asked me and I smiled. "I am." I said, unsure if Drac really wanted humans to know I was his soon to be wife yet or not. The human female stood next to me and smiled. "Is it alright if we can take a picture together?" She asked. I nodded my head and laughed. "Of course!" I said then smiled again. The human female quickly took the photo with her phone and hugged me. "Thank you!" She said then quickly went back to her friends.

I smiled and waved at the group then sighed a bit as it made me realize that my friends most likely thought I was dead since I never contacted them. I cleared my mind when I saw Jonny walking towards me. "It's been awhile! I heard the news... Congrats on that." I said with a smile. Jonny looked nervous and laughed a bit as he looked at me. "Thanks." He said. I blinked as I saw Mavis and Dracula appear. I noticed that he seemed rather happy and even excited whiched caused me to smile. I knew that he had taken the news rather well then about him being a grandfather.

All of a sudden... Everything seemed to go into slow motion and I noticed a shadow at the entrance of the hotel. I felt rather confused by this and tilted my head to the side. "I told you I cursed your childen... Now... It's time I curse you... I curse that your children are born early and you fall into a sleep... Nothing to break this unless... Dracula goes and finds the rare blood crystal... When he finds this and only when he finds this... You will awaken again." The voice said and I quickly gasped as I realized that it was May. I closed my eyes tightly and growled as I knew that I wouldn't let this happen. "Serenity what is wrong?" I heard Drac ask rather worried.

I looked down at my round belly and felt tears begin to build. "I've been cursed... May... She cursed me to go into labor early and that I fall into a deep sleep... Drac... You have to find the blood crystal before this happens..." I said, looking up with tears falling down my cheeks. "I thought... We were safe from her... I can't believe I allowed her to live..." I whispered. Mavis looked over at Jonathan than at her father. "Jonny can help... He can search during the daylight." She said. Jonathan nodded his head and looked at me. "Don't worry... We will get this crystal before anything happens." He said. I felt Dracula grab my hand and gently kiss my forehead. "I agree with Jonathan on this... I will leave tomorrow night." He said. I felt uneasy as I wish I knew where the blood crystal was located around or even at.

The thought of being in labor without Drac being near made me feel scared. I quickly wrapped my arms around Drac and hid my face away from everyone. "Drac...I'm scared... I don't want anything to happen..." I whispered. What scared me even more than that was ending up in a deep sleep never to awaken until the crystal was found. Drac gently rested his head on top of mine and wrapped his arms around me. "Nothing will happen... I will make sure of it." He said. I smiled slightly as his words made me feel a little bit better than before. "I love you, Drac..." I whispered. I felt some pain but ignored it as I figured it was just the twins moving around. After a few minutes I began to worry as I let a small wince escape past my lips.

"Drac..." I whispered and quickly hunched over in pain. I fell down to my knees and began to breathe rather quickly. Dracula quickly picked me up and ran through the hotel until he was in front of our room. "It will be alright... Nothing will happen... Not yet." He said, placing me down onto the bed. I felt the fear begin to return as I knew that something wasn't right as I felt a wave of pain hit me. "Drac... I'm so scared..." I whispered as I closed my eyes tightly then opened them a few moments later. My blue eyes were now glowing a bright blue and my world began to crash down around me. After everything... I thought May wouldn't have a hold on us... I was wrong about that.


End file.
